8 Year Old Adventure (ON HOLD)
by OppositeOfAdult
Summary: The daughter of Ardeth Bay, Mejai Leader, ventures into the tombs of The Scorpion King and finds herself at the heart of the O'Conell's problems. Between blades of fury and guns of rage, Desiree and Alex must now work together if they want to find they're family again. With her battle skills and his brains, they form the perfect team... But will the Gods agree? (ON HOLD)
1. Chapter 1

After Inhotep's first fatal collapse, he was revived years later. But that's not all that happened years later. 1 Year after his death, the man named Ardeth Bay and his wife, Kalyta Hades/Bay, gave birth to a child... under the suns of Ahm Shere, she was now an 8 year old wildfire.

She was thrown a sword before she could walk, learned to ride before she could run, and was taught by her father since day one of her training. Though there is much to learn, she'll do it without complaint. In battle, she will be a great gain to the Mejai that call her family.

But her father also told her stories... About a legendary man that defeated Imhotep by stealing his soul from him and left him to die where souls rise... Hamunaptra. The explorer's name was Rick O'Conell. His weaponry consists of firearm. Pistols, rifles and machine guns. Easy killing instead of getting your hands dirty with a sword.

But during one fateful day while exploring the tombs of Ahm Shere for fun, the young Mejai girl heard voices... but not of mummies. They spoke English words. Could it be...

The young girl, who's name is Desiree, followed the voices and saw a father and his son, apparently.

"And what should I do?" The little boy said. "I dunno. Surprise me... Build a better mouse trap." She snickered at it but then hid behind the pyramid walls, afraid to show herself to the explorers. She wore black robes but it was almost like a dancer's outfit. The robes cut off at her waist line and was held there by elastic. Her top was low cut, splitting in between her breasts, which she was already getting, and stopped near her ribcage. She had black sandals on that went all the way up her calves and stopped near her knees. The skirt was split down her hips and hung near her ankles, so when she crouched down, it was like a pool of black ink under her. Then her hair, which was black as a night sky, was wavy and had a crown that sat at the top of her head.

She decided to follow the little boy and insist that įf he tries to wake the gods, she'll stop him... Explorers. What did they know? Biting her lip, she picked up her pace once both of them were out of sight and followed the little boy to the temple, though they were the same age. Once there, slowed to a walk and held her arms behind her back. Once the boy turned around, he saw her and fell over onto the ground and into sand, freaking out...

"If the gods lead you here, then you've fallen into they're trap. If it's exploring you're here for, there is nothing left but dead souls and skeletons." She said, kicking at the dead body now just bones. He was surprised. "A- Are you a Mejai?" He's never seen one in person before. She nodded. "Daughter of Ardeth Bay... Who are you?" She asked. The little wildfire girl had no fear in her heart, only determination in her mind. "Alex. Alex O'Conell. Son of Rick O'Conell." She smiled... "I knew it. All the legends my father speaks of... They are true! I just knew it!" She was happy and nearly jumping for joy.

"My name is Desiree. And you need me, Alex O'Conell." She said, taking out her dagger and cutting a rope to tie around her waist. "What for?" He asked, confused. Then heard more voices... This time, of betrayers. Slaugterers of Meela Nais, sent here to do her dirty work and kill the O'Conell family. "Come on," Alex grabbed her wrist and followed him up a wooden ladder where she looked down at the intruders.

"Tomb Raiders... Here to kill your family." She said. "What?!" He whisper yelled. "If my father's legends are true, you're parents will be fine." She told him. He nodded and kept his mouth shut. "You two scope it out... I'll take care of the O'Conells." One man said, leaving the temple. Two others rummaged through the rubble of cracked urns, messing with the ashes of great legends in her book. It was insulting.

So Desiree watched as Alex pulled out a stick in the shape of a Y with a rubber band on it. He loaded it with a rock and it shot at one of them in the back of the neck. He cried out in pain and Desiree bit her lip, trying not to laugh. So did Alex. "Still think you don't need me?" She whispered as the others started arguing. "Wanna try it?" He held out his toy to her. "What is it?" She whispered. "A slingshot... Go on." He whispered back. She mimicked his movements and shot another rock at the man, and it wasn't in a pleasant place. Alex snickered loud and then covered his mouth while Desiree ducked down.

The last time a shot was fired at them... One of them two men was ready. He caught the rock before it could make contact with the other man again and looked up at Desiree and Alex... "I'll take care of this." He said. "Take care of what?" Desiree smirked before leaping off the tower that was built by Alex and kicked the man in the face. He took out his gun but Desiree took the rope that was around her waist and wrapped it around the gun, yanking it from the man's hands. It skidded across the temple floor.

"A girl... Is that the best you've got?" He smirked. "I'm just getting warmed up... You're face to face with a Mejai, Tomb Raider!" She literally spat in his face. He wiped away her saliva and took out his dagger, crossing blades with her own. But then she heard a loud rumbling sound... She pushed the man away and looked at the walls, seeing sand shake out of the cracks... "Spivey, Jacques, let's get out of here!" the other man shouted, running back from wherever he came from. The Mejai girl was caught off guard and the man slashed across her cheek. She stumbled back and held her bleeding face while the others departed, kicking over the tower Alex created. He jumped before he went down with it but landed on Desiree. "Sorry." He said. "Don't worry." She coughed.

Looking up, she saw the pillars start to fall as the rumbling got louder... "Stay back, Alex!" She pushed him away from the walls and then they broke down the middle. A very large amount of water, like the Nile River, flooded into the temple, along with two people... Alex stood there awkwardly in front of his parents who were coughing and soaking wet. "Mum... Dad... I can explain everything." He said. Desiree snickered. He helped his parents to they're feet and they coughed. "I'm sure you can Alex... And uh... Who's your friend?" The man, Rick O'Conell asked. Desiree held her breath and let Alex answer. "Desiree Bay... Son of Ardeth." He told him. "Ardeth had a daughter?" The woman, Evelyn, asked.

"He speaks great words of you. I'll never forget his tales, the legend of Rick O'Conell against Imhotep, the deadly emporor and preist... It was you who stole his humanity and immortality, leaving him for death and to Rot in Hell." She said. He smiled. "Well... Guess your father's smart. Where exactly is he?" He asked... "He went on an adventure and I haven't heard from him since..." she said, breathing in.

"Well, I'm sure he's fine." Evelyn said to her. "Yes but... Now I fear I don't know my way home." She lied. All Desiree wanted was to sped time with her idols and she lied to do it... Just a little white lie wouldn't hurt, would it?

"Dad, can she come with us?!" Alex said, grabbing Desiree's forearm and begging. She bit her lip, hard, until she tasted a sort of copper on her tongue. "Rick... Can she come?" Evelyn asked her husband. He didn't even blink. "Sure."


	2. Chapter 2

Desiree stood there, awkward and unfamiliar with her surroundings... She's never seen a building like this and felt a hurtful sting on her cheek. She reached for it, feeling dry blood on her face. "We'll clean it up inside... Come on." Alex was happy with his new friend and dragged her inside through the doors. She looked around, amazed at what she saw.

She literally ran around through every corridor, Alex hot on her heels, and looked at everything. But she didn't go upstairs. Smiling and running her hands along the walls and touched the bookshelves... "This is amazing." She smiled. "Mom, what do I do with this chest? This sucker weighs a God Dang ton!" He complained. "Alex, watch your language!" She snapped at him. Desiree snickered. "Rather weighty, this." He said, correcting himself. "Do you need help?" Desiree asked. "Oh, I got it Desi. Can I call you Desi?" Alex asked her. She nodded and smiled at her new nickname.

He put the chest down on the table and looked at it, intently. Just then, there was a clicking sound... Alex walked to the chest and opened it... Looking at the bracelet of Anubis. Just then, Desi heard a snap and whirled around, seeing the bracelet on Alex's wrist... "You idiot." She mumbled. There were images through Alex's eyes but all Desi saw was Alex, waving the bracelet around in front of the staircase. He then lowered it and panicked. "Ugh! How'd you get this thing off?!" Desi ran to him and tried to pry the bracelet off his wrist but nothing happened.

"Alex, behave yourself for five minutes!" His dad said from the top of the stairs. "You betcha." He smiled, covering up the bracelet with his jacket sleeve. Desi was about to shut the chest when Alex put something in it to replace the bracelet and she slammed the chest closed. Evelyn looked at them and smiled. "Happy to be home?" She directed at Alex. "Couldn't be happier." He said with a blank expression. She handed him a book. "It's the Year of the Scorpion." She smiled. "Neat!" He looked at the page. "Thought you might like that..." She glanced at Desi who just stared. "Can you... Can you read?" She asked her. Desi shook her head. "You're father never taught you?"

"There wasn't really a point. All I did was fight." She smiled, touching her waist for her dagger and felt the handle, smiling. "Well... Do you know what the Bracelet of Anubis is? She asked her. "Of course. Father's best story. Worn by the Scorpion King, he lead an army out to the desserts of Ahm Shere where the were victorious against they're enemies. But they wandered the desserts for days, and one by one, they perished under the sun until only the King remained. And he made a deal with the God, Anubis that he would give up his soul, to spare his life. Anubis accepted and gave command over his army. Once they're task was completed, they were returned to the sands... Where they wait..." She told the tale.

Evelyn smiled at the child. "You remember all of your father's legends?" She asked. Desi shrugged. "Most of them."

"Good Evening," They heard and they jumped up, looking at a man... He was dressed in red and black and had a deadly look on his face. "Who are you? What are you doing here?" Evelyn asked. "I am looking for the chest of course." He eyed the chest that Alex picked up. "Give it to me now." He demanded. Evelyn took out a sword from the stand next to her. "Get. Out. Of. My. House." She threatened. Desi stood next to her, dagger in hand as she reached for a sword just like hers. "Whoa, you two... Probably not the best idea." Alex said. "Alex, get back there!" His mom said... Several other men walked up behind him. "Definitely not the best idea. Think it's time to yell for dad now." He said.

"Now I will kill you and take it anyway." He threatened again. Before he could take one step, A familiar voice rang in Desi's ears. "I think not." She froze and turned around. "Father! What are you doing here?" She asked him. "I could ask you the same thing, Desiree." He said, looking down on his daughter who shook her head. "Ardeth Bay..." The man said. "Lock-Nah." Ardeth said. "Remember everything I taught you, Daughter?" He asked her. "Yeah..." She had a nervous tone in her voice. "Now is the time for you to prove it." He smirked, taking out his own sword. Just then, A flurry of blades came crashing at them and the 8 year old wildfire sprung into action. While one man tried to cut at the girl another tried to from behind. She moved out of the way and they stabbed each other. Smirking, she was then punched in the face.

Desi was shaken and the man gripped her neck, holding her to the wall and punched her again, and again, until she moved her head and the man's fist banged through the wall. She kicked his stomach, sending him into a bookshelf that Alex pushed over. Desi held her now bleeding cheek again and fought alongside her father. "Not bad... For a Meddai." Lock-Nah scowled. The fight between a stranger and Desi continued as she through her dagger at the man who was stabbed in the face. She took off the rope and wrapped it around another man's neck. She jumped onto the bookshelf swiftly and then onto the man. She twisted his head fiercely and heard a painful crack.

"What's in the Chest?" Her dad yelled. "The Bracelet of Anubis!" Desi shouted back, standing up and ripping her rope away. A man grabbed her hair and she shouted in pain as her long black locks forced her to stagger back and her crown was knocked from her head. She grabbed the man's wrist and spun around, punching him in the face and then stabbing him in the stomach. There was a loud bang and Desi saw Evelyn fall unconscious. "Evelyn!" Her dad shouted. Lock-Nah took the opportunity and cut him in his shoulder and punched him in the face, making him fall back.

He sat up painfully as a knife was thrown and Desi caught it before it could hit her father. Lock-Nah then made an escape for it, with Evelyn. "Mom!" Alex shouted, sitting up. "Father... Are you OK?" She got on her knees and looked at the cut. It wasn't that bad. "Fine, Desiree." He panted. She helped him up and looked at Alex. "Come on!" She grabbed his wrist and ran outside, seeing the cars leave and then Rick with someone else. "Evy!" He shouted as the cars drove away. Alex ran to his father and Desi stayed with hers. Alex hugged his dad and asked if he was OK. Rick looked at Ardeth, "O'Connell." He said. Rick grabbed Desi's dad by his collar. "What the hell are you doing here?!" He shouted. "Hey!" Desi yelled. "Scratch that, I don't care, your daughter's already here. Who the hell are those guys and where are they taking my wife?" He said. "My friend... I'm not sure. But wherever this man is-" He held up a picture. "You're wife will surely be." he finished. Alex ripped the picture from his hands.

"Hey, I know him! He's a Curator, works at the British Museum!" He said. "Are you sure?" Ardeth asked. "You better believe him, he spends more time there than he does at home." Rick said. "OK, you're here, the bad guys are here, and Evy's been kidnapped. Let me guess,"

"Yes, they want to remove the creature from his grave." Her father said. "I don't mean to point fingers, but isn't it your jobs to make sure that doesn't happen?" The man, Jonathan said, waving something at Ardeth and Desi. "The woman that is with them, she knows things. Things that no living being could know. She knew exactly where the creature was buried!" Her father's words sent chills down Desi's spine. She's never seen him more worked up. "They were hoping she'd lead them to the bracelet, and she did. And now they have it." He said. A smirk crossed Alex's face. "I wouldn't get too nervous just yet." He pulled down his sleeve and showed the the bracelet that was still on his wrist.

"Is that gold?" Jonathan asked. "When I stuck it on, I saw the pyramids of Giza, and whoosh! Straight across the dessert to Carnac!" He said.

"But in the sun, you have started a chain reaction that could bring about the next apocalypse!" Ardeth said and Desi's eyes went wide as she looked at Alex who had the same face. But Rick put this argument to bed. "You: Lighten up. You: Big trouble. You: Get in the car." He said first pointing at Ardeth, then at Alex and then at Jonathan. Desi sat next to Alex in the car and she felt the cold gold against her skin from Alex's bracelet.

She held her breath and laced her fingers with his. "Sorry about your mother, Alex... We'll get her back." Desi promised. Alex looked the girl in the eyes and sighed. "I hope you're right,"


	3. Chapter 3

"I am sorry if I alarmed your son, but you must understand; Now that the bracelet is on his wrist, we have only 7 days until the Scorpion King awakens." Ardeth warned. Desi was in the back of the car, chewing on her lip and clutching Alex's hand tighter.

"We? What 'We'?" Rick said. "If he is not killed, the army of the Undead will awaken." Ardeth said. "I take it that's not a good thing." Jonathan chimed. "Oh, he'll wipe out the world." Rick said. "Ah, the old wipe out the world deploy."

Desi rubbed the bridge of her nose nervously, scared for her people... for her father. "Whomever can kill the Scorpion King, can send his army back to the underworld." Ardeth started. "Or use it to destroy mankind and rule the Earth." Desi finished, remembering her father's stories. "So that's why they dug up Imhotep, cause he's the only guy tough enough to take out the Scorpion King." Rick said, holding the wheel at a death grip.

"That is they're plan."

They pulled up to a giant building and Desi stared in wonder... "Whoa..." The car came to a stop and Rick looked over the seat to Alex. "OK, Alex, I got an important job for you. I want you to stay here and protect the car." He said. "I could do that." Jonathan chimed. "Protect the car?" Alex asked in disbelief.

"Come on dad, just cause I'm a kid doesn't mean I'm stupid." He said. "I know." Rick started ruffling Alex's hair and he got red in the face, hearing Desi snicker. "Dad!" He complained, pushing his hand away. "If you see anyone come running out screaming... It's just me." Jonathan said. "Maybe you should stay here and watch him." Rick said. "Yes, now you're talking!"

Desi got out of the car with her father and Rick. "Uh- are you sure we should... Bring you're daughter along?" Rick asked. Ardeth looked down on his 8 year old. "Listen to me, Desiree... I want you to watch the building from out here. Cover us when we go inside... Can you do that, my child?" He asked her. She nodded vigorously.

A chest was snapped open and Desi looked at the numerous clips of Ammo and numbers of firearm. "Do you want the shotgun?" Rick asked her father. "No, I prefer the Thompson." He said. "Father, are you sure this is a good idea?" Desi chimed. "Here," Rick handed Desi a pistol and it shut her up.

"Does she know how to fire that?" Rick asked Ardeth. He nodded. She twirled the gun on her finger before slipping it into the elastic around her waist. "He's taught me well. I can handle it." She smirked before getting back in the car. "Whoa! Where'd you get that?!" Alex said, staring at the pistol. "Your father. He's a nice man." She said, grinning politely. "Well, aren't you the dangerous 8 year old." Jonathan said. "You have no idea. Come on. We'd better keep watch." Desi said, opening the door again and taking out the gun, pulling back the hammer and testing it's aim without firing. She clicked the safety on and sighed.

She sat on the trunk of the car and then Alex sat down next to her. He began to tell the story about the Temple of the Scorpion King. And he told the story and she just sat there. "And at the very top of the pyramid, there was a huge diamond." He said. "Huge? How huge?" Jonathan asked. "It was so big, that it would reflect the sun and wink at distant travelers and beckon them North for their death." Alex said. Desi rolled her eyes.

"And even though the Pyramid seems perfect, made with a giant diamond, on the inside... There lies the Deadly Scorpion King, who can decapitate you, or even throw you to the depths of the Underworld." She said.

"Yeah, thats what they want you to believe. But really, the Scorpion King's soul was taken from him and he was never seen again after the fall of his Army." He said. She sighed. "Where do you get your facts?" She said. He smirked. "My mother, who just happens to be an Ex Librarian that could read and write Ancient Egyptian, who was an expert on Egypt's history. Where do you get your facts from?" He said. She pulled the barrel back on the pistol.

"My father, who reads, writes and speaks Ancient Egyptian, who was there when your father nearly died in the desert, and he watched as Hamunaptra fell to rubble. Face it, he knows more than your mother." She said. "I beg to differ!" He said. And then, Desi jumped at the sound of a Shotgun. "Oh, Lord... It's starting." She said. The boys then fought to get in the car. "Cowards!" She said, running to the actual door and standing next to it, hearing the Machine Gun that her father had.

And then, the doors opened. She looked back at the car and Jonathan and Alex were gone... "Alex... Jonathan!" She yelled frantically. Then her father, Rick and Evy came out into view. "Where the hell is Jonathan?!" Rick yelled. "I don't know!" Desi said, running behind them. And then, a bus pulled up in front of them. Desi came to a skidding halt and stared. "What the hell is this?" She said. "Alex!" Evy yelled. "What's the matter with my car?" Rick asked. "Well, I was forced to find an alternative piece of Transportation." He said. "A Double Decker Bus?!" He yelled. "It was his idea!" Jonathan accused Alex.

"Was not!" He yelled. "Was too!" Jonathan said. "Just go!" Desi said, jumping onto the bus with her father. She clutched onto his arm and he wrapped his protectively around her. "Father, what happened?" She asked. "They brought him back, Desiree. He's awaking his army..." He said. She breathed in. "And it's up to us to destroy it?" She asked. "That is the plan." He said. She pulled out the pistol and cocked the hammer, waiting. Then, she saw the mummies, running in their direction. She feared for her life and then, they crushed Rick's car.

"No- No, not my car!" He yelled as the bus swirled in another direction. Desi staggered to keep herself balanced and she pulled the wrap tighter around her waist. "Oh, I hate mummies." Rick said. "Glad to see me now?" Ardeth asked. "Just like old times, huh?!" He said, cocking the Shotgun.

Desi ran to the middle of the bus and stood on the seat. "Heads up!" She heard someone shout. She looked back and a Mummy jumped through the opening on the end and attempted to lunge at her father. "Father!" She said and then fired the gun several times, keeping her hands steady as ever. Her dad then fired at the Mummy and the corpse fell on the pavement. "Great job, Desiree!" Her father yelled. She then attempted to fire again. "I need another round!" She yelled. Ardeth pulled out another round of ammo and threw it to her. She loaded the pistol again and cocked the barrel back.

And then, because he was reloading, a mummy's torso jumped back into the bus and attacked her father. "DAD!" She yelled, hesitating to fire because her father was slammed repeatedly against the side of the bus and into the window. She feared that if she fired, she might injure her dad. "Fire the gun, Desi!" Alex yelled. "I can't!" She yelled. "Fire the damn gun!" She heard Rick yell. His sudden words made her trigger finger slip and she fired... It almost hit her father but she hit the Mummy and it released it's grip on her dad and then started to move towards her. "Oh, shit!" She swore and then ran for it.

"Get down!" Her dad yelled. She dropped to the ground and it flung itself over her. She lifted her legs up and kicked the Mummy in the back and attempted to put her foot through it's ribcage. But that backfired.

The Mummy grabbed her foot and then with only one arm, picked her up and slammed her to the glass. It cracked and she hit her head on the metal of the bus. "Desiree!" Ardeth yelled, fearing his daughter might be injured. But she stood right back up and began to fight. She punched at it's ribcage, it's boned jaw and at worst, kicked it's face, denting the forehead. And then, the bus made a sharp turn left and she was slammed against the side again.

"Be careful!" Desi yelled. And then, she looked up as claws grew from the Mummy. She froze. "AH!" She screamed at the top of her lungs as the talons raked across her arm. "Turn! Turn! Turn!" Evy yelled at Jonathan. The bus flung to the left and Desi held her bleeding arm. "DAD!" She yelled, running from her place and then slipping on the bus. She hit the ground and the wind got knocked out of her. She looked up and the Mummy with no legs hug over her. "Ah!" She yelled and moved as the fists tried to strike her face. And then, a gun went off. She looked up at her father and he had wild anger in his eyes.

And then, the Mummy raked its claws across her dad's chest and he fell into the seat. The Mummy roared at him and he yelled out in terror. And then, Desi heard a shotgun. She looked up and saw Evy at the hands of her husband's gun. She fired several times before the Mummy was nothing but ash. And then, the bus went under a low bridge and took the top of the bus off, completely. A sting of worry came from Desi as she thought about Rick. But then, she looked up through the broken window and saw he was fine. She dropped to the seat and held her bleeding arm.

"Desiree!" Her father yelled. She stood up and removed her hand. "It's not too bad. Here," He tore off part of his ripped robe and wrapped the thick strip of fabric around her wound. She felt it tighten and she smiled. "Thank you." She said and rubbed her head. "You fought like a Mejai, my daughter... I'm proud of you." He said. She smiled. "Thank you, Father." She said, hugging her father. He patted her dirty back and she backed up to Alex. "Are you alright?" She asked. "Are you? I didn't know you could fight like that!" He said. She smirked. "That was lesson one. Fight like you mean it." She grinned.

And the bus came to a stop. "Great driving, Jonathan!" She said, hugging his neck. "Yeah..." He was scared for life now. The bus came to a stop and Rick came down from the roof. "You alright?" He asked Ardeth. He was breathing heavy and slumped in the bus seat. "This was... My first bus ride." He said. Desi sucked in a breath. "And my last." She said, looking around. "Mr. O'Connell, your gun." She said. He took it from her. "Call me Rick, kid." He said. She swallowed her saliva to keep her throat from drying up. "Rick." She grinned.

And then, him and Evy were together, kissing each other. Desi and Alex groaned and walked to the front of the bus. "Your mom doesn't know yet, does she?" She asked him. "Don't think so... Hey... How'd you-" Alex couldn't finish. And Desi couldn't react. They were both grabbed and pulled from the bus.

"Alex!" The eight year olds heard their fathers call their names. "Dad!" Alex yelled. "Father!" Desi yelled. "Desiree!" He father ran as fast as possible after her, close to Rick and they were shoved into a car. "Tie them up! Take her weapons." It was the man. The man from earlier. "Lock-Nah, miserable coward!" She snapped her canines at him and he smacked her across the face. "Hey!" Alex shouted, kicking him in the leg. Two men bound Alex and Desi together and they were put into the back of the car.

Desi pulled on the ropes. "You think ropes can contain a Mejai?!" She yelled. "That's exactly what we're thinking, little girl! And your no Mejai. Your a kid." Lock-Nah said. She growled and then put her head against the back of Alex's. "Desi... Don't talk. It's better that we just wait... Wait for death." He said. She looked at him and he winked at her, grinning. She smiled and then pressed her back to his, grabbing his hand through the ropes. "Promise you won't leave me." She said.

"Promise. I swear on my life." He said. "Keep it... Just until we're both killed." She said and sucked in a shaky breath... This cannot contain two wildfires like them. They will escape. No matter how many times they have to try... Desi will see her father again. Even if it means slaughtering every evil servant in this car, or anywhere they go... She'll escape with her life. And Alex's.


End file.
